Hurricane Touchdown!
by MewLupo3
Summary: Do not own Digimon! Only Data. Read to find out.


_**Character Info**_

**Name: Datatia Delta Kamiya  
****Age: 11  
****Gender: Female  
****Hair: **long black with red streaks  
**Eyes: **green  
**Hobbies: **Sing, draw, dance, helping her friends, write songs and stories, art, and reading.  
**Likes:** Friends, best friend; Davis, and family.  
**Dislike: **Evil, darkness, bullies, manipulators, thunder, lightning, and the Dark Ocean.  
**Parents: **Susumu Kamiya (Adoptive father). Yuuko Kamiya (Adoptive mother).  
**Other Family: **Fred (uncle)  
**Sibling(s): **Tai Kamiya (Adoptive older brother). Kari Kamiya (Adoptive older sister)  
**Small Facts: **Data has the power to see spirits and talk to them. Also can talk to animals.  
**Nickname(s): ** Yume, Princess of Dream, and Child of Perseverance  
**Crest(s): **Perseverance  
**Digimon Partner: **Guilmon

_[Showing images of the older DigiDestined.]_

These days the team's a bit older, but some things never change. **[Tai playing soccer.] **Tai's still obsessed with soccer. **[Sora looking at a flower arrangement.] **And Sora's still waiting for him to call. **[Izzy at his computer.] **Izzy's idea of a fun night is upgrading his computer. **[Matt on stage, with guitar and band.] **And Matt's trying to make it as a rock star. His stage name is the DigiDestined formerly known as Matt. Even though the older kids don't have much time for the DigiWorld, there are new DigiDestined kids to pick up the slack. **[On the beach.] **That's Cody, a real sensitive little kid. And that's his Digimon, Upamon. **[Yolei and Poromon, sunbathing.] **Yolei and Poromon can match wits with the best of them, as well as tan lines. **[Davis and DemiVeemon watching a crab.] **And there's Davis and DemiVeemon. Yeah, I know Davis looks a lot like Tai. They even have the same personality: obnoxious! While those three were having a good time at the beach, I was in New York visiting an Mimi with TK and my Adoptive sister Kari.

"I can't believe it that I'm going to see Mimi again!" I said excited to see my friend again.

"I can't wait either Mimi's mom makes the best cookies!" Patamon said as his mouth waters.

"Datamon what's wrong?" Gigimon ask me since I'm sensing something.

"I'm getting a feeling there's something really strange out there, but I'm not quite sure what it is yet." I said sensing something, "It needs our help though. **[A street sign crumples.]** I hate it when I'm right."

I saw a boy that has blonde hair and blue eyes so I went after him. When I got to him I saw a digimon.

"Gigimon help him out!" I said as Gigimon hops out of my backpack.

"Kokomon, this has to stop." the boy said to the digimon.

**ENDIGOMON: Go back.**

"What do you mean 'back'? Back to what?" he ask the digimon what he meant.

**ENDIGOMON: Destroy!**

"No! Terriermon!" the boy shouts as his digimon attacks.

_**Bunny Blast!  
**_  
**ENDIGOMON: Koko Crusher!**

_**Bunny Blast! **_

**Gigimon Digivolve to… Guilmon**

"Who are you?!" the boy ask me seeing my partner.

"The name's Data!" I said ready to help, "What's yours?"

"Willis by the way are you single?" He ask me flirting with me.

"Hurry, TK, it's over this way!" Kari said running to where we're at.

"Kokomon, stop!" Willis said knowing the digimon.

"Huh? A Digimon." TK said seeing us, "Look there's Data!?"

"I'm not sure it is a Digimon." Kari said seeing the digimon.

"All right, tell me. What do you want?" Willis ask the digimon getting annoy.

**ENDIGOMON: Go back.**

"He vanished. Hey, kid, Data" TK calls to us seeing us.

"Huh?" Willis and I ask seeing TK and Kari.

"Come here!" Kari said to us seeing us.

"Don't follow me! You're in danger!" Willis said running away.

Willis runs away with me grabbing my hand. Luckily Guilmon went back to their in-training form when he went back in my backpack.

_[In a phone booth.]  
_  
"Hi, Mom. Our summer camp is going backpacking in Colorado. We're leaving in…" Willis said on a pay phone.

**OPERATOR: Please deposit two dollars for the next thirty seconds.  
**  
"I'll call you when I get there!" Willis said hanging up the pay phone, "Come on, Terriermon, we have to find transportation. I can't keep running from him. We're going back. Data you and your digimon can come with us."

"Colorado? Why there?" Patamon ask as he flies back to TK and Kari.

**Kari's POV**

_[On an Amtrak train]_

"I'm sending an email to Davis and the others." I said sending an email, "I told them to meet up with us. We could really use their help and I'm sure he misses Data."

**Davis' POV**

_[At the beach]_

***BEEP BEEP***

"The D-Terminal! 'New kid with Digimon'?" I said looking at the message.

"Yay, a new friend!" Demiveemon said running over to me.

"She wants us to meet them in Colorado." I said looking at Kari's message, "Data's with the new kid."

"Let's hope Data doesn't freak out." Cody said since Data's isn't good with meeting new people.

"Your right we should get there right away!" Yolei said looking at the message.

"Well how does she expect us to get to America?" I ask everyone about how we get there, "We don't have the money."

**Data's POV**

We were walking but I was staying quiet.

_[Somewhere in the flat land of the US]_

"Willis, do we have to go to Colorado?" Terriermon ask Willis about going home.

"You heard what Kokomon said: 'Go back'. That's where it all started." Willis said hiding something.

"Do we have to walk? My soles are worn out and I don't even wear shoes." Terriermon said complaining about his feet hurting, "Come on, Willis, can't we just call someone to give us a ride?"

"I have a better way of traveling there!" I said pulling out my D-3

**Digi-Amour Energize! Guilmon Amour Digivolve to…LightningGrowlmon; Thunder of Friendship!**

"Hop on!" I shout giving them a ride already on Shimon's back.

Willis, Terriermon and I got on LightningGrowlmon's back riding to Willis' home.

**Kari's POV**

_[On the train. Kari's Digivice is glowing.]  
_  
"Look, my Digivice." I shouts seeing my digivice glowing.

_[The train stops.]  
_  
"Whoa. What's happening to the train?" TK ask seeing the outside change, "I don't think this is the entertainment portion of the trip!"

"It's that Digimon we saw in New York!" I said seeing the digimon outside.

**ENDIGOMON:**_ [outside the train.] _**Don't interfere!**

"There's definitely something different about this Digimon." I said noticing something.

"We're not moving. Where are we?" TK ask since the train isn't moving.

"Don't interfere?" I ask about what the digimon meant, "I don't think that Digimon wants us to get to Colorado."

**Davis' POV**

_[In a plane.]  
_  
"Yolei, explain to us one more time why we have to stop in three different cities?" I ask Yolei about stopping at three different places.

"We're using my uncle's frequent flyer miles and certain restrictions apply." Yolei said explaining to us.

_[In a taxi.]  
_  
"Why do we have to take this particular taxi company?" I ask again since the ride is getting bumpy.

"I have an uncle who lives here in Houston. He has an account with them." Yolei explains while holding on for life.

"It's not really that bad." Cody said trying not to complain.

"At least it's free!" Yolei semi-shouts holding on.

**TAXI DRIVER: What do you say guys, want to hear some music?  
**  
"Sure, why not?" I said willing to listen some music.

"We'd prefer something on the slow and easy side if you have any." Cody said suggesting the music.

_[The taxi driver puts on some loud, fast music with a strong beat.]  
_  
**TAXI DRIVER: Sure. I'm pretty good, aren't I?**

_[Waving to a plane.]_

"Bye, Uncle Fred, thanks for the lift! Goodbye!" Yolei shouts waving goodbye.

"Yolei, your uncle's a lousy pilot." I said complaining about the flying.

"According to the map, we're about sixty miles from where we're supposed to meet Kari and TK." Cody said looking at the map.

"How are we supposed to get there?" I ask about how we get there.

"I have an uncle who owns some horses around here." Yolei said talking about another uncle.

"No more uncles! No more horses! No more trains! No more plans! It's gotta stop!" I scream about no more uncles.

**TRUCK DRIVER: Did someone say stop?**

"Come on, guys. This is our chance!" Cody said getting on the truck.

"Well, at least my way we weren't stowaways." Yolei said getting on the truck.

"Climb in. It's perfect." Cody said climbing in.

So we got on the truck going to where we're going to meet Kari and TK. Once we got to our stopping place we got off the truck waving goodbye.

"Guys look its Data!" Yolei said seeing Data.

"Data you know them?" the boy ask Data about us.

"They're DigiDestined too" Data said talking to boy, "Guys this is Willis."

We were shock that Data spoke to someone that she didn't know.

"Is something wrong?" Willis ask us about why we're al shock.

"It's just that Data is speaking to you since she has problems with meeting new people." Yolei said making a good point.

"Don't worry he's a nice guy." Data said trusting him.

"Tai and Kari are going to throw a fit." Cody said knowing how they are with Data hanging out with different people.

"Hang you mean those two kids from New York are DigiDestined also?" Willis ask Data about Kari and TK, "Oh, the kids behind the fence. That girl was cute too. Data is much cuter"

"Lover boy! Leave Data out of this!" I shout since I have a crush on Data.

Terriermon drops Poromon and Upamon. Data blushes at what Willis said.

"Davis calm down!" Data shouts taking Willis' side.

"I'm sorry, Davis, I wasn't trying to step on anybody's toes. Maybe I should just make a phone call and get us a lift to my house." Willis said going to the pay phone, "**[At the phone.] **Hello, I'd like to order a large pizza for delivery with mushrooms, sausage, pepperoni, pineapple, Canadian bacon, anchovies, and green peppers."

"That sounds delicious Willis, but aren't you going to have anything?" I ask Willis if he's going to have some.

"If Davis eats it all...**[Terriermon puffs up.]**" Terriermon said showing us what Daivs will look like if he eats the pizza.

"***laughs***" Data said laughing softly

"There's not an ounce of fat below my neck." I said smiling.

"Now, you're going to deliver that pizza to my house right?" Willis ask the pizza guy over the phone, "Well, would you mind doing me a favour and pick us up on the way?"

"Tell them to forget the whole thing, I'm in the mood for Chinese." I said not wanting any pizza.

"Shut up!" Willis shouts at me but went back to phone, "No, I said line up. We'll line up by the side of the road with a sign so we're easy to spot."

"**[making the sign] **I see you've done this before." Cody said making a sign.

"They'll be here in two minutes or it's free." Willis said hanging up the phone.

"Willis, you're smart." Terriermon said commenting Willis.

"Well, it was mostly my idea." I said taking the credit

"Great, then you're buying the pizza." Data said to me about the pizza.

"Huh?" I ask shock about what Data said.

**PIZZA DELIVERER: Pizza!**

"Guys come on!" Yolei shouts going to the truck

"Why do I have to be the one who pays for it?" I ask Data and Willis about why I'm paying for the pizza.

"It's your pie, you buy." Data said explaining to me about my paying the pizza, "Don't open your big mouth unless it's to eat pizza."

"All right. If I'm paying for it, I get the first half **[leans against back of the utility truck] **and then I get the second half too." I said making a deal.

"Huh?" Willis, Terriermon, Gigimon, and Data ask,

"Now that that's settled I guess we're ready to go. ***laughs* **Uh! **[The pizza delivery truck leaves. Davis falls over.]**" I said laughing.

"We'll tell you how the pizza tasted." Yolei said driving away leaving us behind.

"Oh, if that driver thinks he's getting a tip, forget it." I said but notice something about Data, "What is it?"

**Data's POV**

Endigomon appears out of nowhere, for some reason I'm able to sense evil digimon.

"Davis!" DemiVeemon shouts ready to fight.

**ENDIGOMON: Destroy!**

"Kokomon." Willis said knowing the digimon

"You know this Digimon?" Davis ask Willis about the digimon, "DemiVeemon, quick, digivolve!"

**DemiVeemon Digivolve to...Veemon!**

**Gigimon Digivolve to…Guilmon **

_**V-Head butt!**_

_**Pyro Sphere!**_

**ENDIGOMON: Roar!**

"How about a little team work?" I suggest to the idea them

"Yah!" Terriermon, Veemon, and Guilmon said agreeing to the plan.

"Pick me up! We'll attack him from the air!" Davis said wanting in on the action.

"All right, we've got you." Veemon said grabbing Davis.

"Watch out for that sign!" Willis said warning him about the sign.

Too late Davis crash into the sign. That has to hurt.

"Time for Plan B." I shout pulling out my D-3.

**Digi-Armor Energize! GrowlDaggermon; Dino of Perseverance!**

**Digi-Armor Energize! Veemon Amour Digivolve to…Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!  
**  
"Flamedramon, attack!" Daivs shouts about attacking.

_**Fire Rocket!**_

_ENDIGOMON: Help me._

_Data's thoughts: What. Are you in pain?_

_ENDIGOMON: Help me._

"***grabs head in pain*** ARH!" I scream in pain.

"Data what's wrong!?" Willis said already by my side.

"One small detail. Who is that? And why is he attacking us?" Daivs ask Willis about the digimon.

**ENDIGOMON: Cable Crusher! Roar!**

"Kokomon, I'm doing what you want. I'm going back." Willis said still by my side.

_ENDIGOMON: Help me. It hurts._

"It hurts so much make it stop!" I scream from hearing the digimon's thoughts

**ENDIGOMON: Go back, to the beginning!**

"Willis, use your Digivice!" Davis shouts as Willis' Digivice glows.

**Terriermon, Digivolve to...Gargomon!  
**  
"He's got pants now." Willis said surprise about Terriermon's champion form.

_**Bunny Pummel! **_

_**Gargo Mallet!**_

**ENDIGOMON: Go back.**

"What for?" Willis ask the digimon what he meant.

ENDIGOMON: Go back._ *Help me.*_

Endigomon disappears again I became dizzy from the pain I felt.

"He put up a good fight, but...**[strikes a pose] **we won!" Daivs said striking a heroic pose.

"We didn't win anything, Davis." Willis said walking away, "He won't stop until I give him what he wants."

"What does he want? Maybe I can help." Davis ask wanting to help.

"Don't ask any more questions. It's for your own good. The less you know, the better." Willis said protecting us from the truth.

Soon I passed out from the pain and everything around me went black.

**Willis' POV**

"DATA!" GrowlDaggermon shouts worry about Data.

"Huh?" Daivs ask seeing Data on the ground.

"Data are you alright can you hear me!" I ask worry about her, "Let's get her to my place."

**Digi-Armor Energize! Veemon, Armor Digivolve to...Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship!  
**  
"Did somebody call for a ride?" Davis shouts hoping on Raidramon's back.

"Whoa, that's cool!" Terriermon said getting.

"I'll get on GrowlDaggermon so I can hold Data." I said

Davis was riding on Raidramon. Terriermon hangs onto Raidramon's tail. While I was with GrowlDaggermon holding Data in my arms.

**KID: Hey, can we get a ride too?  
**  
"Sorry, we're on a mission!" Davis shouts at the kids.

**KID: Whoa, cool!  
**  
"Yah! Yee-haa!" Davis shouts cheerfully feeling the speed.

"It's a big gust of wind!" Upamon shouts seeing us.

"No, it's Davis!" Cody said seeing us, "Willis is on GrowlDaggermon holding Data!"

"What!" Yolei shouts seeing Data out cold.

We were crossing the bridge while I was carrying Data on my back since she's still out.

"So this Kokomon attacked you?" Yolei said complaining about happen, "Uh. I knew we shouldn't have split up the team."

"Where are your friends TK and Kari?" Terriermon ask them about Kari and TK.

"Oh, yeah. They're still not here yet." Yolei said telling us about Kari and TK.

"What?! What do you mean Kari's not here yet!" Davis screams surprising us.

Terriermon falls off the bridge.

"Good question. They really should have been here by now." Cody said about Kari and TK being late, "By the way what happen to Data?"

While Veemon was helping Terriermon back up I explain to everyone about what happen.

"If I know Kokomon, your friends aren't coming at all." I said probably knowing what happen to them.

"Did anything happen before and during the battle with that digimon?" Cody ask me about the battle.

"Well Data somehow knew about Kokomon coming." I said explaining to them what happen, "Plus Data could understand him like she felt his pain."

Everyone ask question about Kokomon. I told them I created him. But I didn't tell them anymore.

"I've told you too much already." I shout at them, "Kokomon makes everyone who tries to help me disappear. Like I'll bet he did to your friends TK and Kari."

I lay Data down as Yolei and Cody stay with her. I walk away needing to be alone. Davis follow me though. I was in the forest needing to be alone.

"We've been walking for hours and you haven't said a word. Being a DigiDestined means you don't have to face things alone. What are you running away from?" Davis ask me as we walk.

"Eight years ago a DigiEgg came out of my computer and it hatched into twin Digimon, Terriermon and Kokomon. I finally had someone to play with. My very own pets, and they talked too! It was the best. They depended on me." I said explaining what happen.

**[Flashback. Young Willis is bandaging Kokomon's foot.]  
**  
**Y. WILLIS: You have to give it time to heal, okay?  
**  
I explain to Davis about what happen.

**[Flashback: Endigomon.]**

ENDIGOMON: Roar!

"And now he's obsessed with chasing me." I said telling him my story.

"I remember during the battle he said to you 'Go back to the beginning'. What did he mean by that?" Davis ask me about what he meant.

"I think he wanted Willis to come back here where it all started, but every time he tries to tell him why, the virus stops him." Data said appearing leaning against a tree, "He just can't fight it. He knows this won't end until he's destroyed, but he can't do it. What's the matter with you?"

"***cries* **That's the saddest story I've ever heard." Davis said crying.

"I'm the one with the problem, not you." I said giving him his goggles, "Get over it."

Davis got over it quickly. But Davis and the others are still going to help me. I ask him why are they still helping me.

"We're DigiDestineds. We'll find the answers together as a team." Davis said to me as Data smiles.

"I've never been on a team, anything I should know?" I ask him about any rules.

"Yeah hands off of Data." Davis said being overprotective about me, "That means no kissing her."

"Just a little one?" I said teasing him.

"Hey, don't even joke around about this!" Davis said to me as Data laughs, "Tai would kill you if you try to make a move on her."

"I don't know. She and I really hit it off in New York." I said teasing him still.

"His not kidding Willis." Data said warning me.

We saw Terriermon drop the blanket around his head.

"Willis?" Terriermon said to me wanting to say something, "I don't mean to eavesdrop, I've got really big ears. I know you're going to face Kokomon tomorrow and I want to be right there next to you."

"I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to you. This is my mistake and I won't risk your safety to correct it." I said not wanting Terriermon to get hurt.

"He's my brother." Terriermon said making a good point.

"Willis he's right but most of all you should trust him." Data said agreeing with Terriermon.

"Willis, I'm not your pet, I'm your friend. And friends are always there for each other." Terriermon said making another good point.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Teamwork!" Davis said to Willis about teamwork.

"Thanks, pal." I said ignoring Davis.

"***laughs***" Terriermon laughs a little.

**Data's POV**

"Let's find Kokomon." Davis said to Willis at the field but I was sensing him already.

"Don't worry about it. He'll find us." Willis said noticing me different, "You're sensing him?"

**ENDIGOMON: Go back.  
**  
"I did. I'm here. What else do you want?" Willis said to Endigomon.

**ENDIGOMON: D-D-Destroy! Destroy! **_***HELP ME!***_

I grab my head in pain Guilmon were already by my side trying to help me.

"He has a lot of issues." I said wincing in pain.

Endigomon digivolves to his ultimate form Antylamon.

"He's digivolving. Be careful, he's stronger now." Willis said warning Terriermon.

**Terriermon, digivolve to...Gargomon!  
**  
"Veemon, your turn! Show him what you're made of!" Davis said pulling his D-3 out.

**Digi-Amour Energize! Veemon, Amour Digivolve to...Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!  
**  
"Armadillomon, you too!" Cody said pulling his out also.

**Digi-Amour Energize! Armadillomon, amour digivolve to...Digmon, the Drill of Power!**

"Hawkmon, go for it!" Yolei said ready to fight.

**Digi-Amour Energize! Hawkmon, amour digivolve to...Halsemon, the Wings of Love!**

"Don't leave me out of this!" I shout pulling my D-3 out.

**Digi-Amour Energize! Guilmon Armor Digivolve to...GrowlDaggermon; Dragon of Perseverance!**

_**Fire Rocket!**_

"That's the way!" Daivs shouts cheering Flamedramon.

"I'll trip him up! Whoa, almost tripped myself." Digmon said landing beside Halsemon.

_**Pyro Ice!**_

_**Gargo Mallet! **_

"How do you like your Kokomon? Flame broiled or grilled?" Flamedramon said ready to attack.

"Can we end this quickly? After all, I'm on vacation." Halsemon said making a good point.

"Aren't our Digimon fantastic?" Yolei ask us about our partners.

Antylamon falls into the water from our digimon partners attacking.

"I guess that's it." Yolei said thinking the battle's over.

"No its not." I said still sensing him.

"I agree with Data." Willis said agreeing with me.

Antylamon comes back as Kerpymon. He attacks us. Kerpymon juggles the Digimon.

"This is my fault." Willis said blaming himself.

"Are you the one who taught him to juggle?" Davis ask him since Kerpymon is juggling them,

"Stop, you clown!" Veemon shouts wanting down.

**Kerpymon: Come to me Princess of Dream.**

Kerpymon was holding out his hands to me calling me a name I haven't heard in a long time.

"DATA!" Willis said pulling me away from Kerpymon.

**KERPYMON: Give me Yume.**

Kerpymon throws the Digimon away. What does he want with Data? Why did he call her Yume. Also why is Data freaking out about those two nicknames?

"Watch out!" Davis said running to us.

"What do we have to do to end this fighting?" Terriermon ask wanting to end this fight.

**KERPYMON: Destroy.**

_**Bunny Blast!  
**_  
"A little help here." Veemon said trying to get up.

"Veemon, let me help you up. Uh." Davis said helping Veemon up.

"Now let me help you up." Veemon said helping Davis.

"Hawkmon, I'll help you." Yolei shouts running to Hawkmon.

"No need, I'm fine." Hawkmon said but crash lands.

"Hawkmon! I'm so glad you're not hurt." Yolei said hugging him tightly.

"Yes, but you don't have to choke me to prove it." Hawkmon said trying to calm Yolei.

Guilmon runs to me not hurt.

"Armadillomon!" Cody shouts seeing his partner.

"Cody! I've been digging all over for you." Armadillomon said walking to Cody.

_**V-Head Butt!**_

**_Bunny Blast!_**

"You got him!" Davis shouts cheering.

**KERPYMON: Think again! **_***laughs* **_**Hand over the Princess of Dream.**

"Data get out of there!" Veemon shouts as he and Davis run to me.

But I couldn't move my body was refusing to move.

_**Hand of Fate!**_

"Angemon!" I shouts in relief.

"And Angewomon!" Yolei said as she run to help me.

"You saved Data! Exquisite timing." Hawkmon said helping me.

"Sorry we're late." TK said running to help me.

"Hey, look, TK!" Cody said seeing TK.

"Kari-Oneechan!" I shout relive to see her.

"We would have gotten here sooner, but our plans got derailed!" TK said taking over Yolei's place to help me.

I leaning on him for support since my still having problems moving.

"Yeah, Kari, you made it!" Davis said seeing Kari.

"Gatomon and Patamon were worried, so they digivolved into Angewomon and Angemon." Kari said seeing me with a worry look, "Data you look a little pale are you alright?"

"Yeah I feel-fine…" I said as I passed out I felt my energy leave my body.

_**Celestial Arrow!  
**_  
_**Angel Staff!**_

**TK's POV**

Data just passed out and now I'm worry. A mark appear on her forehead that looks crest I didn't know. Soon the sky turn dark even though it's still day.

"Either this is an eclipse or we're in trouble." Davis said getting a bed feeling.

"I'm not supposed to be out after dark." Cody said getting a little frighten.

"It's cold." Yolei said shivering.

"Look, his wounds are healing." Davis said seeing his wounds heal.

"It's gotta be that virus inside of him." Guilmon said figuring out about the virus.

"Poromon, there's nothing you can do. Stay here." Yolei said holding Poromon down.

"Let me go." Poromon said wanting to help.

We all start getting younger.

"Davis, what's happening to you?" Willis ask Davis seeing him get younger.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, you big bully!" Davis said ready to fight.

"Kokomon is making time go backwards. Everyone is getting younger." I said still holding Data.

What we didn't know that Data was having a battle of her own.

**Data's POV**

**Inside Kerpymon's mind**

I was beginning to wake up and saw that inside Kerpymon's mind. Images begin to appear in front of me. Its his past before he was attacked by the virus.

**Kerpymon: Help me….**

"Are you pain!?" I ask wanting to help, "If you are please fight it!"

**Kerpymon: I can't please Princess of Dream HELP ME!**

"Kokomon!" I shout worry about him.

While I was helping Kokomon Davis and the others were fighting the virus.

**TK's POV**

**Back to the Battle**

We heard Data shouting almost like she's talking Kokomon inside her mind. We figure out why Kokomon meant when he wanted Willis to go back.

"Back to the beginning didn't mean go back to Colorado." Davis said figuring it out.

"It means go back in time to when the virus first attacked Kokomon." Willis said figuring it out also.

"That's it!" Angemon said having enough of this.

"We have to stop him. Before you know it we'll be changing diapers!" Angewomon said agreeing with Angemon.

**CODY: *CRIES***

"We don't have the strength to defeat him. For them to digivolve we'll have to unleash the power of the Golden DigiEggs!" Angewomon said to Angemon as they start to glow.

**Angemon, Warp Digivolve to...Seraphimon!**

**Angewomon, Digivolve to...Magnadramon!**

"Wow, aren't they beautiful?" Kari and I said in our younger selves.

"Hurry, here he comes!" Magnadramon said getting ready.

**SERAPHIMON & MAGNADRAMON: Uh!**

"We released the Golden DigiEggs. Now the others can golden amour digivolve!" Gatomon said falling to the ground.

"This is our last shot." Davis said holding one of the Golden DigiEggs

"What do I do with this?" Willis ask not sure what to do.

"Just do exactly what I do. Are you ready?" Davis said holding out one of the Golden DigiEggs, "Golden Amour Energize!"

"Golden Amour Energize!" Willis shouts copying Davis.

**Veemon, Golden Amour Digivolve to...Magnamon!**

**Terriermon, Golden Amour Digivolve to...Rapidmon!  
**  
"Is that the coolest thing you've ever seen, or what?" Gatomon said seeing them fight.

_**Rapid Fire!**_

**_Magna Blast!_**

"It didn't work!" Davis said looking over at Data still out cold.

"He's too strong!" Willis said seeing the fight.

"Every time we attack, he regenerates. Let's blast him from the inside." Magnamon shouts getting an idea.

"Good idea. Follow me." Rapidmon said heading to Kerpymon.

They go inside Kerpymon.

"He ate them! Terriermon!" Willis said crying.

"Listen to me, Poromon, you have to give it time to heal, okay?" Yolei said crying holding Poromon down.

**Data's POV**

**Inside Kerpymon**

I was still inside Kerpymon's mind and saw Magnamon and Rapidmon heading my way.

"Guys!" I said seeing them.

"Data how are you inside him if you're outside?" Magnamon ask me how I'm here.

"I'm not sure but Kokomon needs out help!" I shouts wanting to help.

**ENDIGOMON: Time to heal.**

"Kokomon!" Rapidmon said seeing him.

"I don't know. Look! What's he doing?" Magnamon ask us.

"He's trying to tell us something." I said answering his question.

"What's he pointing to?" Rapidmon ask about what he's pointing at.

"There must be something inside of him. The virus! He's trying to show us how to help him." I said figuring it out.

"What does he want us to do?" Mangamon ask about the virus.

**ENDIGOMON: Destroy!**

"Destroy the virus!" Rapidmon said getting it, "Data get out of here."

"Right!" I said as I disappear in a crimson glow.

_**Rapid Fire!**_

**_Magna Blast!_**

**Outside**

The virus leaves Kerpymon. I was beginning to wake up.

"Data!?" TK said seeing me wake up.

I got up walking to Willis. Seeing the virus gone.

"Kokomon." Willis said crying.

"Willis. Data." Kerpymon said to Willis and I.

"The virus. It's all gone." I said not sensing the virus anymore.

"Thank you." Kerpymon said disappearing, "And thank you Princess of Dreams."

Kerpymon gets reconfigured.

"Now I've lost both of them!" Willis said crying losing his friends.

Terriermon appears, carrying Veemon.

"You'll never lose me, Willis, I told you I'm your friend. And friends are always there for each other." Terriermon said landing on the ground with Veemon

"Terriermon! **[walks away] **I guess without the virus, Kokomon couldn't heal himself anymore. The battle was too much for him." Willis said stilling feeling sad.

"Don't be sad, Willis. One thing you have to learn about Digimon, they never really die." Davis said cheering him up.

"He's right." I said cheering him up.

**[Back in New York]  
**  
"Thanks for coming back to New York with me. I'm sure going to miss you guys." Willis said thanking us.

"I think we'll see each other again." I said getting another feeling again that we'll see each other again.

"I sure hope so. We're sort of getting used to being a part of a team, right Terriermon?" Willis said to him.

"Yeah." Terriermon nods agreeing with him.

"One last thing." Willis said walking to us.

Willis kisses Kari and Yolei. But he walks to me kissing me in the lips. Once he pulls away TK wasn't too happy and neither was Davis. Luckily Willis got away in time.

"What did I tell you about trying a move on Data!" Davis shouts waving his fist in the air.

"Data are you alright?" Kari ask me as my face turn red.

"Yeah I think so." I said still blushing.

"Tai and the others won't be happy about this." Davis said knowing how protective Tai and Matt are about me.

**Willis' POV**

**[On the island, somewhere in New York]  
**  
"Hi, Mom, I'm here on the island. I'm just waiting for the ferry and then I'll be right home. Yeah, I had a lot of fun. It was a great trip. I met a lot of new friends. I did get into a couple of fights, but I'll tell you all about it later. Yeah. I miss you too." I said hanging up.

"Does anybody besides me smell a DigiEgg?" Terriermon said smelling something.

**KOKOMON: Willis!**

"Kokomon!" I shouts seeing his DigiEgg.

**N. DATA: Like I said, Willis learned about teamwork the hard way. He also found out that Davis and I were right. Digimon never really die. Their information just gets reconfigured, only sometimes they come back singing a different tune.**

_[Endigomon trying to sing and dance]  
_  
"He's tone deaf." I said confuse about this.


End file.
